


Storm Clouds

by unbreakable86



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Rolivia, F/F, Fluff, It's the cutest shit you'll ever see., Olivia reads Peter Pan to her pregnant wife., Pregnancy, Rolivia, Season/Series 17, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable86/pseuds/unbreakable86
Summary: Home is where your heart is. Rolivia fluff. BIG time. Established Rolivia.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoliviaEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaEnthusiast/gifts).



> **A/N 1: Just a one-shot that came to my mind in 2016 while watching episode 17x07 "Patrimonial Burden". By popular demand, I'm going to start posting all my SVU stories, old and new, on here as well. :D**

_"Your arms are my castle. Your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. 'Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly…"_

Lieutenant Olivia Benson barged into the emergency room at Mercy Hospital at 9 p.m., flashing her badge at the nurse behind the counter, "Detective Amanda Rollins?"

"Are you related to the patient, Lieutenant?" the redhead asked with a bored expression, barely looking up from her computer screen.

Grinding her jaw, the brunette pressed out between her teeth, "She's my wife!"

Cowering under the lieutenant's steely glare, the petite woman hastily typed on her keyboard before shakily pointing to the elevators, stuttering out, "F-f-first floor."

Not wasting any time on waiting for the elevator that was probably fossil, she took the stairs up, taking two at once with each step. Breezing through the glass door on the hospital's first floor, her heels clicking on the marble floor, Olivia was heading toward the nurses' room. When she peeked inside, one of the nurses, a tall, athletic blonde gave the brunette a once-over, dark blue eyes lingering on her breasts. She bit her lip before looking up into Olivia's eyes, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Olivia discreetly showed the overly intrigued woman her badge, making sure her engagement and wedding rings were visible to her, "Yes, please. Where can I find Detective Amanda Rollins?"

The blonde's eyes widened, a blush creeping up her neck, "Oh, you must be Lieutenant Benson. Uuuh, room 1.04. It's the second door on the right, ma'am. Sorry for that."

Olivia smiled softly at the other woman, looking at her name tag, "That's okay, Jessica. Thank you very much. Have a good evening."

Blue eyes were fixed on the papers on her desk when Jessica answered, embarrassed, "You're welcome, ma'am. You too."

xxxx

The brunette lieutenant hurried further down the hallway, stopping at the second door on her right; room 1.04, where her wife was in. Trying to keep her emotions at bay, Olivia knocked and slowly turned the handle, gently opening the door in case her wife was asleep. Amanda, however, was sitting up in bed, her very pregnant belly prominent, while the blonde was reading, T. C. Boyle's collection _Stories II_ open in front of her.

When the blonde heard the door open, she looked up, immediately closing the book of 918 pages and putting it aside. Amanda instantly saw the emotions on Olivia's face, tears in beautiful chocolate orbs, as her wife came rushing to her bed, dropping the overnight bag she had with her, and sat down beside her, looking the blonde over in the process before they locked eyes. Tears were streaming down Olivia's cheeks, her nose running mercilessly, and she choked out, "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here."

Shaking her head immediately, Amanda took her wife's face into her hands, pulling her woman close, before connecting their lips in a soft kiss, letting her tongue dart out tentatively, stroking her warmth. When they broke the kiss, the blonde whispered, "It's okay, Baby. I'm okay. Shhh, it's okay."

Olivia's breathing was ragged as she looked down to her wife's swollen belly, her hands on both sides of Amanda, and leaned down to kiss it tenderly before resting her cheek on her wife's stomach while the blonde stroked her chestnut tresses, softly smiling down at Olivia.

"How was your day, Baby?" the blonde softly asked, sensing that her wife had had a day from hell just from Olivia's demeanor.

The brunette huffed, "It was the pastor. Carisi and I barged in when he and Lane were about to get married. That little prick. We had a hard time convincing the parents, but they finally saw the bastard for what he really is – a piece of crap. That smug son of a bitch was lucky Carisi didn't punch him."

Pressing her lips together, Amanda chuckled, "Language, Lieutenant! There are minors around."

Olivia laughed at that, kissing her wife's belly once again, "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. Did you hear that reprimand your Mommy just gave me? We better pretend that you never heard what I said."

Lifting her head, Olivia locked eyes again with the blonde, a cheeky grin forming on her face, "Are you two ready to start a new book? _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ was good. However, I have one that's even better right over there in my overnight bag."

The brunette had not yet finished the sentence when Amanda started shaking her head, "No, Baby. You have to go home and get a long, nice good night's sleep. You have been working non-stop for the last five days and I insist that you go home."

Olivia put her right forefinger to Amanda's lips, preventing her from saying anything more, "I can't. There is nothing there for me. I can't sleep without you there, my love, and it might sound pathetic, but that's how it is. I would just toss and turn, left to right, wondering if you two are okay."

Biting her lip, the blonde tried to keep her emotions at bay, cupping her brunette wife's cheeks with both hands, once again, kissing her slowly but deeply, her tongue slipping in, making both of them gasp into each other's mouths. When they parted just as slowly, Amanda rasped, "Well, in that case, Lieutenant, I think we are ready for that story of yours to be read to us."

Pecking her wife's lips once again, Olivia got up and went over to her bag, pulling out sweatpants and a hoodie, before going to the bathroom to change, Amanda sing-songing after her, "Nothing I haven't seen before…"

xxxx

When Olivia stepped back out 10 minutes later, makeup removed, teeth brushed, and glasses on, Amanda swallowed hard at seeing her wife. Olivia Benson simply was too hot for her own good and the blonde's pregnancy hormones kicked in full force, making her want to take her wife right then and there.

After adjusting the bed so it was in a horizontal position, the brunette slipped in beside her wife, the Kindle containing the book she intended to read in her left hand, while chocolate brown orbs were lovingly looking down at Amanda. Olivia noticed the darker shade of cerulean orbs, a storm raging in blue eyes as they were blazing with want. Amanda tried to regulate her breathing, gently pulling her wife down to kiss her, open-mouthed, their tongues tangling, making the brunette moan throatily, the blonde's core twitching at the sound. When Olivia pulled away, Amanda followed her with her eyes closed, grunting her displeasure at the loss of contact.

The brunette snickered, "Easy there, Tiger. You are on bedrest."

Whimpering at her wife's words, the blonde tried to pull the other woman back down, but the brunette resisted, only gently, chastely kissing Amanda's lips this time, before whispering, "I love you, Manda."

Brushing chestnut locks from a beautiful, tan face, Amanda breathed, on the verge of tears, "I love you too, Liv." Raising her head so Olivia could slip her right arm underneath it, the blonde cuddled into her wife's side, both women getting settled in the limited space that was provided to them by the hospital bed. The blonde maneuvered her belly around, huffing in frustration before finally finding a position she was comfortable in.

Blue eyes looked up at Olivia, Amanda's right hand snaking underneath the grey hoodie her wife was wearing, resting her hand between naked, bulbous breasts, stroking the side lightly, making the brunette's eyes flutter, her voice faltering, "O-kay… ready for your story?"

Smiling impishly, Amanda nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Let's hear it."

Olivia switched on the ebook reader, her left hand resting on her wife's belly, while her right held the device, "All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this…"

Smiling happily, Amanda closed her eyes and let herself fall into the story. She loved _Peter Pan_ and having it read to her by her wife's deep and honeylike voice only made it better for the blonde.

Not far into the story, she felt herself drift off, safely wrapped in her woman's embrace, falling asleep contentedly.

Olivia felt Amanda's breathing even out and continued reading for a little while longer before looking down at her fellow detective. Smiling tenderly at the tiny snores coming from her wife's mouth, Olivia put the Kindle away and switched off the bedside lamp. She kissed Amanda's forehead and cuddled further into her, her left hand gently stroking her wife's belly, her right arm possessively wrapped around the blonde, and Olivia fell asleep with the warm and fuzzy feeling inside her that she would not want to be anywhere else than in this particular hospital bed, with her wife, being enclosed safely in each other's arms.

\- Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 2: Thank you for reading. Just a tiny bit of fluff from me to you.**
> 
> **The quote in the beginning is taken from the song _Every Time We Touch_ by Cascada. The quote from _Peter Pan_ of course belongs to J. M. Barrie. :)**
> 
> **Reviews are love. Until next time, my lovelies. :***


End file.
